Fate and Destiny
by magicgirl557
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans. We all know how they ended but how did they begin. From their first kiss to their last their life is full of humor and grief, joy and tragedy, and hate and love.
1. Boarding the train

Fate and Destiny

Disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters. I am sadly only a fan.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Attacks Again

_Last night on June 6th two more people were murdered viciously outside their home. It is my sad duty to report that Jessica and Edward of the legendary Potter family are dead. The signs all point towards the conclusion that they were attacked by You-Know-Who himself. The number of……………_

James Potter threw down the paper with disgust. They were his aunt and uncle. They deserved more then one column on the 2nd page. He swore that he would personally fight their murderer as soon as he graduated. He would've kept on traveling through memory lane but at that moment Sirius Black, he once and always best friend, burst through the door.

"Ready to go?" Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs "Your mom made a special breakfast since today we have to leave for Hogwarts but she says I can't start until you get down there." "Yeah just give me a minute." Exactly 1 minute 30 seconds later both boys were sitting at the table stuffing their face with every single piece of food they could lay their hands on. The only audible words were the occasional "Pass the jam" and "More please".

Finally after fourth helpings and with only five minutes to spare the Potters plus Sirius were ready to leave. They had all apparated to platform 9 ¾ when Mrs. Potter started to cry. "Aw cheer up Mom, its not like I'm never coming back" "But it's the last time I'll ever see you off," Mrs. Potter managed to say through all of the tears. "Yeah that's something to be thankful for" Sirius joked smirking. James turned around to look at him and was about to answer when he heard, "JAMES".

All of a sudden a small rat-like body hit James at full speed. It was only thanks to his Quidditch training that James was not knocked to the ground. "Get off of me," James sputtered. While he was wrestling with Peter a.k.a. Wormtail another boy had strolled up. "Good of you to finally turn up Moony," Sirius commented sarcastically. "Aw, I've never late and you know it. James how you've been." "Fantastic but I think that Dumbledore went loony over vacation, I was named Headboy. I could've sworn it was going to go to you" "Well don't go all straight now that you have responsibilities" "Not a chance"

"LAST CALL FOR ALL OF THOSE BOARDING THE TRAIN FOR HOGWARTS" "Hey we better go," said Wormtail nervously. "Brilliant observation," replied Sirius. All four boys made a mad dash to find an empty compartment. Mrs. Potter waved her hanky as they got on.

"So what have you two been up to this summer" James directed towards Remus and Peter. "Well my mom locked me in the basement for most of it because well………." Remus trailed off. James nodded sympathetically towards him and then turned towards Peter expectantly. "My mom made spend the whole entire vacation doing studying, not that it helped much," came Peters answer, "What I'm interested in though, is how you got the Headboy spot. I was positive Moony was going to get it." "Well not that you mentioned it, I have no idea." came his brilliant reply. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be meeting with the prefects and the Headgirl" inquired Sirius in a sickening sweet voice. "Oops," James shouted over his shoulder as he and Remus made their way towards the front of the train.

"I wonder who the Headgirl is?" James thought out loud. "What did you say?" Remus asked. "Who is the Headgirl" "I don't know last I heard it was supposed to be Bones" "Ugh, I hope not. I am personally hoping for Eva……." James's voice trailed off as he came face to face with the girl they had been talking about. She was standing in the Heads' compartment looking very impatient

Note from the author:

I hoped that you like it. Please press the pretty review button. It's calling to you. I'll try to update soon. It will be even sooner for every review I get.


	2. The new Headboy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. blah blah blah I'm only a fan blah blah blah

**This chapter is dedicated to Cassie 93 who gave me my very first review for this story. **

Lily didn't say anything, she didn't need to, her body language said it all. "Evans what are you doing here." "Not that it is any of your business but I'm waiting for the Headboy to show up" Lily said venomously. "Well I am happy to report that your wait is over" James happily said in spite of Lily's tone. "You mean that you made Headboy Remus. Congratulations," she said turning towards Remus. "Er, not exactly." Remus said. "You couldn't possibly mean that Potter got the badge," Lily said not believing him, or at least hoping that it was all one big joke. "Yep that's right." James said cheerfully. Whether Evans liked it or not he was going to be around her. He might even do his job once in a while if it meant impressing her. "Remus would you mind go ahead to the prefects compartment and telling them _Potter_ and I will be along in a minute." Lily said quietly. "Yes, mam. Right away," Remus said then abruptly left.

Lily turned to Potter. If looks can kill then James should have been calling the morgue with any funeral plans he might have had. Such as picking up his dead body before Lily mutilated it. "Potter," Lily began her voice ringing with hatred "If you make our job together any more painful then it has to be I swear that I personally go to Dumbledore and have you fired" "Yes sir" James said with a mock solute. "Urgh" Lily said through her teeth and stomped out the door.

A minute later Lily had already started giving instructions to the new prefects well James invented his own on the spot since of course, he hadn't read the actual instructions.. "If you see anyone trying to pull a prank take away 10-20 points depending on the prank" "Yeah but if it is a particularly good one go on and help out. It goes without saying that if it is one of the Marauders you turn around and expect a big laugh the next morning." "If you see a student out of the dormitories past curfew take off 15 points and make sure they go back to bed." "Nah, send them on and direct them in the opposite direction of Lily." "And finally," Lily continued getting more frustrated by the moment, "Only Headgirl and Headboy can give out detention. Do not abuse your power." "Yeah unless there is someone you really hate, then feel free. Especially if it is a Slytheran." Everyone but the slytherans in question laughed at this. Well the slytherans and Lily laughed at this. "Oh and Remus" Lily said. "Yeah" Remus said. "Try and get Potter to shut up" "I'll try but I don't think anything short of a mountain of chocolate could do that." At that everyone laughed.

………………………………...

Later all the Marauders were once again in their compartment. Sitting next to them was a mountain of chocolate that Remus had bought per Lily's instructions. Padfoot and Prongs were playing cards. Not regular cards but with a new deck that had just come out. Instead of acting like Muggle cards they could change at anytime. So in the middle of betting high with a royal flush you could end up with a pair of twos and loose all your money. All of the Marauders had a fascination with Muggle games such as poker. They were trying to find out what how Muggles were so easily amused. So far they had not succeeded. What they had succeeded in doing was loose all their money to each other. Several times over. But in playing this last year they had managed to hustle all of the other boys' money and gotten yet another detention. Sirius was going for the world record of detentions gotten in one year.

Padfoot and Prongs stopped what they were doing and turned to Moony. Serious all of a sudden. "So what should our next prank be" Padfoot asked. "Well if no one has another idea I was thinking…" began Prongs.

………………………………...

At the same time, unbeknownst to the Marauders Lily was ranting about them. "How could Dumbledore loose all judgment at this crucial moment? How could he assign Potter this job? Why would he assign Potter this job? I mean he is totally going to abuse his privilege. I bet he takes off 100 points from Slytheran in the first week. No , in the first day" "Lily, LILY." shouted Aimee, "calm down, take a deep breath. Okay now listen to yourself. Do you want Potter to have this much control over you?" "No, no I don't" "Good," said Lily's other best friend, Crystal, "Now for a change of the topic that you've been ranting about for oh, say 27 minutes what did you do this summer?" "Well I spent the entire summer reading the new spell books I purchased from Diagon Alley" Lily said offhandedly, "You" "Unlike you I actually did something fun" "Hey, I resent that" "Get over it. Anyway I went on a tour of the United States. I saw all of the great cities including Miami, Cincinnati, and New York. How 'bout you Aimee." "I'm afraid that my summer was almost as fun as Lily's. I spent the whole entire break at my grandparents house while my parents were vacationing in Prague." "Hey, I resent that to!" Lily interjected to her defense.

At that moment one very excited first year burst into the compartment. "The Marauders are pulling another prank. I was sent to tell everyone." he said in an excited voice almost as if he could not believe he had the honor. But when he finally looked around to see who he was delivering the message to his face dropped. Later it would be compared to a Quidditch player dropping from a broom fifty feet in the air. "Well I..I mean that… well..umm.." and he ran out of the door.

"Well I wonder what he is up to now" Lily said walking out of the door.

Author's note

Press the pretty review button

It wants you to

Its calling to you

I'll update as soon as I get one or two more reviews.

REVIEW

Also please give me some idea for future pranks

I know what this one will be but not others

Thanks

Allison


	3. So it Begins

**So it Begins**

Disclaimer: I am a fan yada yada yada I do not own any part of this story or I would be in Florida retired from all the money I made yada yada yada

The first thing that Lily noticed was the cold, sadly that was also the last thing that she would notice for a while.

Lily stepped out into the corridor of the train. Snowflakes fell from the ceiling all around her. The corridor was already filled with them and beginning to overflow into the open compartments. At that exact moment James Potter was trying to snowboard for the first time. He was failing terribly.

"WATCH OUT" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He was going at an uncontrollable speed of 50 kilometers and hour and everyone in his way was going to be forced to go with him. He had gotten tired of doing it the Muggle way and magicked his board to go at this speed. Now he couldn't control it. The only person that hadn't heeded his warning was Evans. That made her the only person to be hit. James barreled into her and Evans went flying. She had hit her head at a speed of 30 kilometers an hour which was just significant enough to know her into to unconsciousness. She also acted as James's brake, allowing him to stop and seen what he had done. "Oh s" he cussed when he saw what he had done. Of all the people to crash into he had to crash into her. He had told that first year, Diggory, to keep her occupied. She was the only person other then a Slytheran that would actually care that James Potter had crashed into her. That was if she ever woke up.

15 minutes later Lily regained consciousness. Her first thought was who was the guy standing over her. Her second thought, a split second later, was that she was in hell.

James picked Lily up and carried her back to his compartment. He beckoned at the other Marauders to follow him. With the exception of Sirius they all looked like they thought this prank had officially gone bad. They vanished the snow and followed him, wondering exactly what type of trouble he was getting himself into.

"Lily, Lily" James whispered in a soft tone. He had tried cold water, smelling salts, various charms, and every other antidote he could think of. At that moment Evans sat up. "Are you okay?" James asked. "Like you would care," Lily immediately relied on her instincts, Potter couldn't care less and he shouldn't have been doing it in the first place. "Why were you doing that. Your Headboy, you should be setting an example not teaching first years that they can get away with anything. Wait to see what happens when Dumbledore happens. I'm taking 20 points off Gryffindor and giving all of the Marauders a detention." "Well I guess that answers that question," he muttered before he preceded to slip back into his old arrogant self, "Well if you were to go out with me Evans your influence might rub off on me and I'll set a better example." "NO" "Okay then, let me remind you that the term hasn't started yet so you can't take off points. And as for the detention as Headboy I officially revoke it." "Abusing your power already, well I guess two can play at that game." With that final statement she pulled out her wand, hexed Potter, pushed her past the other Marauders who had wisely chosen to wait outside, and stomped back to her compartment.

Padfoot immediately walked into the compartment and cast to spells. One was a charm that made I'm a loser, please walk up and tell on the back of Prongs's robe. The latter on was a counter charm to the hex Evans had just performed. Prongs woke up, checked the back of his robe, performed the counter charm to Padfoot's charm (he had been on the receiving side of these for 6 years by now) and smirked. "Wasn't that a great way to start the year." Prongs said cockily. "Couldn't of thought of a better way myself" replied Padfoot. The three boys went back to the various things that they had been doing before, while Moony left to patrol the corridors to "stop" anyone from creating trouble such as let's say, a snowstorm.

Lily walked back to her friends' compartment and announced what had happened to her. Her final words were, "Abusing his power was the last straw. I want revenge" Aimee was the first to break the silence "So it begins" she said ominously. All three of them burst up laughing. But inside they all knew that Aimee had the right idea, a war between the two best students since, well, Tom Riddle, no one was going to end up un bruised. The question was who was going to be the last witch, or wizard standing?

………………………………...

An hour later the train arrived without anything more significant, then Sirius and James creating another smaller snowstorm in their compartment, happening. Three of the Marauders jumped into the carriage while James stood outside staring at Lily. In turn Lily was staring at the front of her carriage staring at something no one else seemed to notice. She reached her hand up and seemed to touch something invisible, after a while she put her hand down and jumped into her carriage. She wore a puzzled look on her face for the entire time. James stood outside a moment longer and stared at the same thing. "Who?" he whispered. He then turned and jumped into his carriage.

_Stand together we stand strong,_

_Alone we are doomed to fail,_

_Unite and be one,_

_And we still might prevail._

The sorting hat finished its grim song. The applause was scattered and few. Most people wondered what had processed the sorting hat after so many years of Voldermort's reign to change it song. Two particular tables were thinking that if uniting was the only way to win they would rather die. The first years were sorted and this time the applause was more thunderous. Afterwards Dumbledore pronounced "There are many words I could say but for now I shall say, Dig in." And dig in they did. Padfoot and Prongs proceeded to have their annual contest, how much food they could eat before they had to stop. After they had made everyone else loose their appetite the food vanished. Several announcements were made such as Quidditch tryouts for the new Gryffindor seeker and to see the Captain, James Potter, for the date. After they finally finished the entire school left for various places.

Some like Aimee and Sarah left to go to sleep. Others like the Marauders left to celebrate their first day at school at Hogsmede. Lily left to plot her sweet, hot revenge. Dumbledore left for the Order of the Phoenix. And Snape left to brew a potion.

**Review! Review! Review!**

I will try and update as soon as I can, which has been soon lately. Reviews will encourage me to update sooner, possibly ever later today.

**Author's Ramblings: not important to the actual story.**

Has anyone seen the da Vinci Code? I heard it was really bad but I want to see it anyway. What did you think of it?

**Press the Review button. You know you want to. **


	4. A vow to save

**A vow to save**

The Whomping Willow was frozen.

Four boys were halfway down a passage way to a "haunted" shrieking shack.

One girl was waking up her two best friends to do something that was totally not her.

Dumbledore was returning to Hogwarts crying, dreading the news he had to deliver to his Headboy.

Snape was looking at a scrying potion and laughing as he saw the Dark Mark being shot into the air over a house of a classmate.

………………………………...

"Where is James Potter?" Lily paused as she heard Dumbledore's question. She had run into him on their way and instead of getting scolded she had been asked this strange question. "I-I don't know sir" she stammered out. "Aimee, Sarah report back to the Dormitories, Lily as Headgirl you have a right to know what happened, please come with me." it wasn't a question. Lily sped up to keep up with the pace Dumbledore asked. He pulled something out of his pocket and stared at it for a second. He changed his course towards the door. "Lily, it is my sad duty to say that there was another attack tonight. Mrs. and Mr. Potter now lie dead in their house, murdered by Lord Voldermort. Wait here" With that he disappeared. A few minutes later he reappeared with the Marauders in tow. James and Sirius were crying, tears falling freely down their faces. Remus looked on the verge of tears. Peter was the only that looked even halfway normal, and that wasn't saying something. James whispered something and the other three Marauders followed in Dumbledore's footsteps back to the Hogwarts.

Lily spoke for the first time, "Why" she said in a soft tone, indicating the other Marauders leaving. "Lily," James started, still crying, Lily was taken back by the use of her first name, "You were my enemy this morning, tomorrow you probably still hate me, but right now I need someone who didn't know my parents. I don't want someone telling me how sorry they are. The others have their own grief to deal with. Please tell me that for one night we can be like strangers who have just met. Please. I need that for one night. To act like nothing ever happened tonight." by that point he had stopped crying but still looked pathetic. "Where to stranger" Lily said in a quiet voice. There wasn't much she could of said. She still hated Potter but he was human. And she couldn't imagine anything worse to happen to him. "Hogsmede" "What? How are we supposed to get there?" "Watch and learn" James set off to the Whomping Willow for the second time that night.

30 minutes later they were in Hog's Head drinking butterbeers. Like James had said they were acting like nothing had happened that night. Like it was just another regular night. James was retelling some of the various pranks he had pulled over the years. "So then we were caught red-handed by Slughorn on the way back, we had chicken feathers everywhere, so Padfoot, Sirius sorry, invented some story about how Hadgrid had asked to help with tending to his new creature, the Monster Chicken. And Slughorn totally bought it. He just waved us on. It was one of the best pranks that we have ever pulled." Lily burst out laughing. "Why do you call Sirius, Padfoot and Peter, Wormtail." "What no asking why I call Remus, Moony?" James joked. I already know that, Lily thought. "Well I guess it is just because that is the animal they most resemble. I mean haven't you seen how much Peter looks like a mouse, or a rat." "Never really thought about it that way, so how do you resemble a stag." "Have you seen my Quidditch ability, I fly like they run" James said with a smirk. Same old Potter, Lily thought. "By the way why don't you try out for Quidditch, or is it the one thing you aren't good at?" James asked. "Maybe I will" Lily said cockily.

An hour later they were ready to leave. They headed back to the castle. "Thanks" James said "Don't mention it, it was actually kind of fun." Lily replied. They both headed back up to the dormitories. When James reached his Sirius was the only one who was still awake. He walked up to James and gave him a big hug. The both sat down and started crying. They didn't speak, they didn't need to. Reality finally hit James and everything he didn't want to say an hour ago came out in tears now. He and Padfoot vowed to fight Voldermort till their last breath. James made a separate vow. Voldermort would never again take someone that James loved again as long as James was alive.

………………………………...

The next day Lily walked into the Great Hall. James was standing there talking to the other Marauders. "Go out with me Evans and I'll take my responsibilities better" "Not in your wildest dreams" Lily replied. Lily smiled to herself, Potter was still the jerk Lily had always known him to be. But maybe she would try out for Quidditch anyway.

………………………………...

It was the first day of classes. Fortunately for James he had transfiguration first, his best subject, and Lily's worst. Actually she was only fourth in the class but that was pretty bad for her especially since there was only 7 people in the class. "Potter what is the indication for transfiguring a rock into a photo." "Photoparus" James replied correctly. "And would you like to demonstrate" "Yes ma'am Professor, I would like to very much" "And quit the backtalk" None of the teachers knew what had happened last night and of the seven people that did, none of them were telling. James raised his wand and transfigured his rock. The photo was of his mom and dad. He quickly transfigured it again before anyone other then Sirius who was sitting right next to him saw. This time it was a photo of James on a broom with the words Lily will you go out with me underneath. Lily quickly raised her own wand and transfigured her rock into a photo. No written on a huge anvil falling onto James quickly appeared in her photo. "Aw, Lily your broke my heart as well as apparently my head and every other part of my body" The class laughed and James spoke again. "Padfoot old chap, why do you think I have such problems getting a lady." "Probably because you have no chivalry, let me try. Lily dearest, my friend James here would like to take you on a moonlit walk on the beach. What do you say, give him a chance." With that Lily decided to wave her wand again, this time both James and Sirius were both struck mute. The entire class burst out laughing particularly Remus. "Well it didn't look like I needed a mountain of chocolate, did I Remus." "Guess not Lily." "That's enough the both of you. Can we resume class now." "Yes Professor" "At your leisure, Professor"

………………………………...

**Note by author**

Sorry it was so grim at the beginning but I tried to end it funny. I went and saw the Da Vinci Code and hate to disagree with you Cassie93 but I hated it, the book was way better. I just kept waiting for it to end. One person I know fell asleep for the first half.

**Review, Review, Review**

Pretty, pretty please.

I'll update when I get at least two more reviews.


	5. For the love of the game

**For the Love of the game**

Soon enough classes were over for the morning and it was lunch time. Lily, Sarah, and Aimee went to the Great Hall and sat down. "Can you believe the homework that McGonagall assigned and on the first day of scho-" Lily stopped mid sentence. James Potter plus 3 had just sat down in front of her. "Hello" James said like this was an usual everyday occurrence. "What are _you _doing sitting here?" Lily asked or more accurately sneered.

"Well since you asked, I just wanted to say that Quidditch tryouts are tonight" James replied

"Okay so you can leave now"

"Or I could stay and chat, especially about the prank that is going to happen in five minutes"

"What did you four do now?" Sarah had entered the conversation for the first time.

"Wait and see." Sirius jumped in. "I hope you know that I'm going to have to put all four of you in detention. Lily said

"Actually two, Wormtail and Moony are clean. Moony is the one that convinced us to come over here and confess" James interjected

"Okay the two of you"

"Aren't you even going to wait to see what the prank is"

"Will that change my mind"

"Probably not, but I can always hope that you get a sense of humor."

With that the conversation was over and not just because Lily was about to get up and walk away. At that moment the five minutes was up and the prank had begun. The first thing that Lily saw was the confetti. It was rainbow and streaming from everywhere. The ceiling burst into red, white, and blue firecrackers. Suddenly a huge banner appeared out of everywhere that announced Gryffindor tryouts were tonight. Underneath it was a smaller banner that said **"Come one, come all and see your great Headgirl tryout" **and underneath in smaller letters "Seats: 5 galleons standing room: 5 sickles. Guaranteed to be fun for the whole school. Come and enjoy a good laugh." First the laughs came from the Slytheran table and slowly everyone else joined in. James and Sirius got up and stood on the table. James took a bow and Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs "Guaranteed to be fun" "Lily joined them on the table much to their surprise. "As well as myself trying out I will be joined by Sirius Black. He and James Potter will also report for detention cleaning out of this confetti the Muggle way after tryouts are over" Lily stood down. Sirius's face was a state of shock. He couldn't move. Everyone in the school knew that he was afraid of heights after a prank gone wrong in the second year. That was just after he and James made the Quidditch team. Sirius had to quit leaving James as the youngest member. James however took matters into his own hands at that moment. He quickly vanished everything and made a face at Lily that clearly said what now. Lily quickly brought back the confetti and placed a charm on it so it could not be affected by magic and walked out of the Great Hall. "See you tonight boys" she sweetly called over her shoulder.

………………………………...

………………………………...

………………………………...

It was 8:00, the moment of truth. About half the school had turned up for tryouts. Only about ten of them were there to tryout. Two second years were there standing on the field looking as if they had never held a broom before. Another two third years had tried to do a lap and were puking into buckets that a seventh year had conjured. The other six looked confidant but that was just appearance. At that moment the team walked out. Sirius and Lily were close behind. "Take two laps" James shouted out. Immediately the old team flew up into the air. The people there for tryouts followed hesitantly. After 2 laps three people had crashed, four had gotten sick, and three more had managed to fall off their brooms and seriously injure themselves. After all of the pandemonium this morning it seemed that only Lily and Sirius were the only ones left in the tryouts.

"Okay I guess this is down to an all out competition" James announced to the anxious crowd. I will release the snitch and whoever is the first one to catch it wins the spot." The crowd looked even more excited, if it was possible. The two underdogs come from behind to compete for the spot. "And the snitch is off, with a five second head start" James shouted "FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO," the crow shouted, and they were off. Lily and Sirius tore through the air. Sirius was competing for pride alone. There was no way that he was going to lose to a girl, particularly a girl who had never flown before, let alone ridden a broomstick.

For Lily this was about the love of the game. She had never ridden a broomstick before, that much was true. But once she had gotten on it was as if she had been doing this her entire life. She loved to fly and she had to win. There was no way a Marauder, except maybe for James, would ever beat her at flying. She wouldn't allow it. There the snitch, she saw it. It was hovering over James's ear. She shot towards it, unfortunately for her Sirius saw it to. She accelerated, 40km/hr, 50, 60 she couldn't go any faster.

Sirius saw the snitch it was hovering over Prongs' ear. He had to win, he had to. He accelerated, he lunged.

James saw two people shooting at him at an incredible speed, he looked up and saw the snitch, he made a desperate dive to avoid being hit.

The crowd was wild with excitement. Everyone was on their feet screaming. They hadn't expected anything like this. They saw the lunges and held their breath. It was the moment of truth.

**Author's note**

I'm sorry but I love cliffhangers. Lots of school work. Probably won't be able to update for at least three days but I'll try my hardest. Hope you like the suspense. Who do you think should win. Whoever I get the most reviews for will most likely win. Sirius or Lily. Its up to you.


	6. Duels in the corridor

**Thanks to Cassie93 and Andy for reviewing and casting their votes. They officially decided on: drum roll please:**

Sirius reached forward, stretched out his arm, he was inches away from the snitch, that was when he made the mistake of looking down. He immediately froze up.

Lily lunged; she had to get the snitch. But she was to far away. All of a sudden Sirius froze up, she reached out and, SHE HAD THE SNITCH. Lily leaned back. She held the snitch high above her head. It was fluttering with all of its strength trying to get away. But there was no way she was putting it down. All of the sudden the entire team was around her. They all were whooping and cheering their heads off. James pointed at the ground where a nervous Sirius was waiting. Lily nodded and the team, which she thought excited now included her, flew down to join him.

"You did it!" Sarah and Aimee had come screaming across the pitch and wrapped in a group bear hug. They faces were lit like a Christmas tree and their smiles covered their entire face. Lily if possible looked even more excited. They jumped up and down screaming with excitement. All of a sudden Aimee stopped. "While leave you alone with your new captain, seeker" she announced pointedly. She and Sarah immediately did a 180 and left.

"Congratulations" Potter said. Lily thought to herself with amazement. Was it possible that James Potter, Marauder, Quidditch Captain, and prank extraordinaire, looked shy? "I mean, not that it was that hard considering the other people who showed up. But you did well considering you've never ridden a broom and have no hand eye coordination."

Huh, guess not, Lily continued her thought. "Well considering I had an idiot as a Captain I'd say so to."

"Ah, Lily that hurt." James clutched his heart in mock pain "Don't we have to get along with now that we are both Heads _and_ I'm your Captain." "Where in the rules does it say that" Lily demanded.

"Right here" James magicked an extremely thick book out of thin air and opened it to a page. He pointed to a sentence. Lily looked at the title.

"The Marauders Guide to Hogwarts." she read "Like I'm going to take anything seriously from there" Lily paused in the middle of her mock. She was looking at a doodle on the spine. More particularly her and James initials inside the heart. "What's that?" She asked pointing.

"What's what?" He looked. A second later his face turned bright red. "Padfoot's idea of a joke" he mumbled. He vanished the book. Lily didn't quite believe him but she took him at his word, for now. "Anyway," he continued successfully changing the subject "The Marauders are going out to celebrate; you and your friends should come."

"As per the written rule that we have to get along."

"Obviously"

"Okay I guess that for one night I can bear your company"

"Great" James said with childlike amusement "Meet me tonight outside the common rooms"

Lily nodded and started to walk off. She was not destined to go far, Sirius jumped in front of her.

"Well done mate," Sirius congratulated her, hitting him on the back. "Well done"

"Thanks" Lily replied edging around him. She headed back up the stairs to tell her two best friends the plans they had for the night.

………………………………...

It was 9 o'clock. The Marauders were on their way to meet the ladies. There had already been to Honeydukes and bought all of the candy they could hold. They were strolling along the corridors lost in their own thoughts. Padfoot's were filled with Aimee. For some reason he couldn't get her out of his head. She was beautiful and brilliant. Why hadn't they dated? That thought had him stuck for a while. Moony's mind was on the full moon, it was only one week away. Wormtail was thinking about, well Wormtail didn't think that often. Prongs's thoughts were on Lily Evans. He had finally gotten her to agree to go out with him. He was elated but at the same time he was scared for the first time in his life about going on a date with a girl. He thought to himself that it was fate that they got together. No, it was destiny. All of a sudden Prongs was knocked out of his dream world. He had run into Severus Snape, git of the year. "Hello Sniverus" Padfoot sneered. "Expeliarmus" Snape shouted Padfoot's wand jumped out of his hand. Prongs immediately jumped to his friend's support. "Accio wand" Prongs's shouted. "15 points off from Slytheran and be grateful it isn't more." "Well I've been wanting to try this spell out" Snape muttered. His face was a look of pure evil, "Sectumsempra" he shouted. Prongs was thrown to the floor, covered in blood. A elongated cut had just appeared on his chest. "Petrificus Totalus" Moony hollered. Padfoot had already replaced Prongs's blood and was sealing the wound. "No" he screamed with tears coming down his face. "Padfoot, you emotional git" Prongs mumbled before he lapsed into unconsciousness. Padfoot started laughing hysterically. Wormtail had used his brains and left to tell the girls what had happened. Moony the only one left with his wits, took Prongs to the infirmary.

That was where Lily found him five minutes later. She walked up to him and started her lectures, (Peter hadn't exactly explained it all), "Potter how could yo-" she stopped and looked down at James. He was lying on the bed unconscious. His hair was even more messed up then usual and the colour was drained from his face. He was restless, even in his face. Lily sank into a chair. She sat there watching James feeling extremely guilty. All of a sudden James stirred. "Lily" he murmured. Lily's face turned bright red.

"Out of my way" Madame Promfry commanded, "This boy needs to be seen to" Everyone in the hospital filed out after much arguing from Sirius. The nurse finally hexed him to get him out of the hospital.

………………………………...

At midnight Lily was shaken awake. She almost screamed but a large hand was thrust over her mouth. James was standing over her along with all of the other Marauders. "Shh," he said, a little bit unnecessarily. He half-coaxed half-shoved her out into the hallway.

"What do you think that you are doing?" she whispered, screamed.

"We're raking you out for the celebration that I promised you" he explained.

"What about my friends"

"I didn't think that they would appreciate being woken up this late"

"How considerate" Lily said sarcastically

"I am always a gentleman" he said with a bow. Padfoot hit him on the back of the head causing Prongs to stumble and fall down a flight of stairs.  
"Okay" Lily said with a laugh "I'll come with you."

**Author's note**

Sorry it took me so long to update but my fan fiction account messed up and wouldn't let me update. Thank you for the reviews I received and please send more. I promise it won't take long and it will make me update faster.


	7. Secrets Untold

**Secrets untold**

The Marauders and Lily left the dorms behind them. "Okay, I give. How did you get Madame Pomfrey to let you out this early." Lily asked.

"Well I didn't exactly" James fidgeted.

"You snuck out"

"Kinda, yeah"

"James Potter how could you. What if you get suddenly had a relapse? What if you run into Serveus and you're not fully prepared." Lily sputtered off accusations. In fact, unbeknownst to her Snape was currently lying unconscious in a hallway.

"Aw, are you actually concerned about me Evans?" James cockily replied.

"No, I just don't want to have to handle all of the Heads' responsibilities by myself." came the response. Lily was currently turning bright red, cursing silently to herself for showing any emotion other then hate towards Potter.

"Well be assured that I will not be having any _relapses _soon." James replied. "So here we are." he stated unexpectedly. Lily turned and looked. In front of her was a wall…? She looked questioningly at Potter. The confusion must have showed on her face because Potter started to elaborate. "What type of room do you want? Your wish is its command." Lily still looked confused. "It is the Room of Requirements" Sirius said, joining the conversation for the first time. "Prongs insisted that we show it to you even though you'll know our hideout from now on…" He trailed off. "What he means is," Remus explained, "Is that what ever you need this room will turn into it if you walk by it three times." "Okay," Lily said, finally unconfused. She closed her eyes and walked back and forth. She opened them and looked, amazed. A door had suddenly appeared in the wall. Lily stepped forward and put her hand on the doorknob. She opened the room and to her amazement there was exactly what she wanted. A room full of books. James looked over her shoulder. That was quite easily done since he was 6' 4'' to her 5' 6''. "Only you" he muttered. He put his hand over hers, which was still on the doorknob, and Lily flinched and drew her hand back. James had a hurt look on his but quickly regained his composure. He closed the door and turned to Sirius, "Mate would you like to do the honours?" "Who else?" Sirius replied cockily. He jogged up and down the hallway and stopped. This time Remus was the firs one to open the door. "Perfect" he said stepping inside. The others hastened to follow.

"Wow Lily said, stepping inside. "Way better than a pile of books, huh." James said. Lily hit him on the back of the head on the same place where Sirius had hit him before. "Ah, I'm hurt Evans. I thought we had something special. This time Lily just turned away. Inside of the room were four chairs, a table, and a mountain of candy. The walls were decorated with different Quidditch teams. "Wait four chairs," it dawned on Lily" What happened to Peter.

"Oh, you just realized, he got scared of the dark and disappeared about 15 minutes ago." Remus said in a bored voice.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Only about every other night. That boy is afraid of his own shadow."

"Just like a rat." Lily observed. Remus started to panic. He looked at James with a scared expression. "I assume that is where Wormtail came from." Lily continued. Remus relaxed. "Exactly." "So what are we supposed to do?" Lily asked. "That's easy." Sirius said, "Truth or Dare." All four of them sat down in the chairs. Lily sat down first while James quickly moved to sit down next to her. Sirius sat on her other side. "Okay Padfoot, your idea you ask first." "Okay"

"Prongs, truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously"

"I dare you to kiss Lily" James started to stand up. Lily objected. "No way!" "Now Lilyikens he has to fulfil his dare" Sirius said in a innocent sing-song voice. "In that case." Lily held out her hand. "He never said where you have to kiss me." "Touché." James replied. He leaned down and kissed Lily's hand. He then sat back down. Sirius sat there, sulking because Lily had found a way out.

"Okay Evans, truth or dare." James turned to look at Lily.

"After that I think I'm going to go with truth."

"Okay, you ever been on a date?"

"No," came the reply. Lily spoke in an embarrassed, shy voice. She was afraid that they would find out why.

"And why not."

This time Lily's voice was stronger. "You only get one question. Sirius truth or dare."

"I, I unlike you, will not wimp out. Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Potter, on the lips." Lily smiled glad that she had gotten her revenge. Sirius jumped up and ran over to James. All of a sudden he stopped dead in his tracks. James had performed a freezing curse. He turned to look at Lily. "That is just sick." he spat out. "I will unfreeze him when you will give him a different dare. It is not fair to get innocent bystanders involved in your revenge. I refuse to be par-" He stopped. Lily had just performed the counter curse to the freezing charm. "Ewwwww!" James shouted. He wiped his hand over his lips. Remus sat there, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. Sirius sat back down, looking like nothing unusual had happened.

"Okay Moony, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What girl do you like"

"Aimee" Remus whispered, his face turning bright red. Now it was Lily's turn to laugh. Remus shot Sirius a dirty glare and turned to James.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you liked Lily"

"Don't make me answer this," he pleaded. Remus showed no mercy. About 4 minutes later he had still not relented and Lily had joined in the asking. Sirius, of course, was the loudest of all.

"Fine," he muttered, "Since the first time I asked her out"

"Since second year?..!" Lily stared in disbelief. She turned bright red. The colour of her face almost rivalled James's. For the next hour they continued to play. The questions getting more and more embarrassing. The only face that had not turned red several times was Sirius's. Finally James remembered the first question that he had asked Lily. "Why haven't you ever been on a date"

"It's a long painful story that I really don't feel like telling." Lily ran out of the room. James ran after her. Sirius and Remus just sat there, instinctively knowing that they should not interfere. James found Lily 20 minutes later, crying in the astronomy tower. "Tell me Lily" Perhaps it was the use of her first name, or the fact that he had opened up to her the night that his parents had died, or maybe even because she had just had one of the enjoyable, exciting nights of her life. Most likely it was because Lily needed to tell someone. It had been just over four years and she still had not told someone.

"I was just about to start my third year." she began "My mother had just gotten a new boyfriend. My father had died years ago. I liked him, the new boyfriend, I mean. His name was Jesse. He made my mom happy. And for that I liked him. It was the first time I had seen her happy since the accident. The accident in which my father died. He was trying to save me. I was only four, Petunia was two. I was standing in the middle of the road and a semi was coming. He pushed me out of the way. The driver never even saw him. I doubt he knew that my father had died. My mother always blamed herself for the accident. For years she went around saying if only she had been taking care of me and paying more attention, that he wouldn't have died. And Jesse, the boyfriend, he made her smile for the first time. He seemed trust worthy. Like a decent guy. Only he wasn't. He had a whole other life that I just recently found out. It happened on the night before third year. My mom was out with Petunia. They were spending some quality time together. My mom had been favouring me since she found out about magic. Petunia was feeling left out so they went to Paris for the weekend. They were going to return the next day. Jesse came over that night. I told him that my mom was gone. I thought it was strange that he was there. I thought that he knew that she wasn't there." By that time Lily was crying. James put an arm around her shoulder and Lily leaned against him. "It's okay," he whispered. "He isn't here now." James thought that he knew what was coming next and he was scared. He didn't want Lily to have to have gone through that. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to." He said softly. "I have to James. I have to tell someone." she started again, knowing that if she stopped again she would never start. "He just looked at me and smiled when I told him. I could smell the beer on his breath from where I stood. I just wanted him to go away. But he didn't. He just kept walking towards me with that smile. I told to stop but he didn't. He grabbed my arms and then he, he raped me. He held his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I wanted to kill him. But I couldn't. He had made my mom smile. He told me never to tell anyone or he would kill her. He would kill the woman who he claimed to love. So I never told anyone. He is still there. He moved in with us about a year ago. I avoid going back there as much as I can. I lie to Aimee and Sarah about what I do in the summer. They think I go to various places across the world. I really spend the entire summer avoiding him. I go stay at a relative's or get a summer job. Just to avoid him, I lie." By this time Lily was crying to hard to continue. She just sat there crying, her head on James's shoulder. James didn't know what to do. He jus sat there wondering how he couldn't see what had happened to her before.

They sat there not moving for half an hour until Lily started to speak again. "You asked me why I never went on a date. The truth is I can't stand to have guys touch me. Every time they do I see his face and I flinch and pull away. I can't stand guys and it is all because of him." She turned to look at James. Her eyes were red from crying. He was crying too. "You can trust me Lily. I would never do anything to hurt you. Let me show you that I can be a decent guy. Let me change your mind." She nodded. She lay against James until she fell asleep 20 minutes later. James carried back to her room. He was overcome with hatred. How could a guy do this to Lily? He would help her. He would also get Jesse out of her life for good.


	8. Pretend Magic and Spiders

**Authors' note (actually important)**

I accidentally changed Crystal's name to Sarah without realizing it. So from now on Sarah is her best friend and Crystal does not exist. Thank you to Lezah for pointing that out. Also thanks to truefariy lights and Cassie93 for reviews. Oh, and Cassie 93 who does like him. I'm planning on having James get revenge later. Yea.

**Pretend Magic and Spiders**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lezah since she is the first one to point out my mistake. **

The next morning Lily was woken up rather abruptly. Aimee had just dumped a bucket of cold water "You overslept idiot. Our first class is in an half hour." At that Aimee and Sarah ran out of the room to get breakfast, leaving Lily to clean up the mess. She was still half asleep 15 minutes later when she followed to grab something to eat. By the time she got down to the Great Hall the majority of the people had already left for their classes. The only other seventh year Gryffindor was James. He looked about as awake as Lily felt. "What the heck" Lily thought to herself. She went over to sit by James. James turned to look at her, "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise" he asked. "I overslept, then Aimee pored a bucket of water over my head to wake me up" James started laughing. At that point Lily glanced at her watch and for the first time realized exactly how late she was. She quickly grabbed her books, got up, and started to walk away. James reached out and grabbed her hand with the intent of telling her to stay. But when Lily flinched and pulled away he remembered why he had overslept. Instead he got up and walked with her. "So what class do you have next that you're in such a hurry to get to" he asked her, attempting to start a conversation. "History of magic. With Professor Binns" "You still take that class!" James stared at her in disbelief. "I gave it up after fourth year. How do you even stay awake." "Well some of us don't know everything without trying." "You should skip it for today. Hang out with me instead." Lily glanced at him. Her disbelief must have shown on her face because James quickly amended his offer, "I can coach you in Quidditch" Lily smiled, "Thanks, but no thanks" She walked away again. This time James just watched her go.

Lily hurried on to her class. There were only two other Ravenclaws in the class with her. There were only four people in her year that had actually passed the OWLs. The other one was James. Lily smiled at that thought. Five minutes later Lily was wishing that she had gone with James. For the first time even she could not pay attention. Five minutes after that she was asleep.

"Lily, Lily" Someone was shaking Lily awake. "Leave me alone." she muttered. "But class is over." At that Lily sat up with a start. "You can borrow my notes" offered the guy who had woke her up. He was a 6' 5'', one of the few guys taller then James and Sirius, brainiac. With green eyes, brown hair, and a six-pack, he wasn't bad looking either. "Thanks Chris" Lily flashed him a smile. "Copia" There were now two copies of notes. Lily stood up and started walking. Chris followed her. "So why were you so tired anyway. Late night?" "Yeah I was doing some studying." "Yeah, just like you." This time it was Chris who smiled, or at least started to smile. He was looking over Lily's shoulder. All of a sudden he turned to Lily, "I-I have to go." Lily turned around. "Hi James" she said hesitantly.

"I thought I would wait for your class to end. Why were you talking to him?" There was a look of disgust on his face.

"I fell asleep during class so he lent me his notes." she admitted sheepishly.

"Just be careful" James said.

"Why"

'cause I don't want to see you get hurt again. That guy is almost as bad as Jesse.' he thought. "You fell asleep." James said, effectively changing the subject. "You might have well as gone with me."

"I guess I got kept up to late last night with a game of truth and dare."

"Sorry about that. I'll make it up to you. Come with me now."

"Sorry. I have to go meet Aimee."

"Tomorrow"

"Quidditch practice, captain"

"Friday"

"What you don't have a date. Fine," Lily said with some reluctance.

"Great. When's your next class."

"Not for another hour and a half. Why?"

"Come with me"

"Yet again, Why?"

"I'll show you"

And they were off. James was in the lead and Lily was following. "I found this place in my first year. It became my secret haven." "Who were you hiding from" Lily teased. "The other Marauders" James said in a deadpan voice. Lily came to an abrupt stop. "Really, you have to get away from the people you are stuck to at the hip." "No, don't take stuff so seriously." Lily resumed walking. "I first went here when my Aunt and Uncle died a couple years ago. And, I don't know, it was nice. There was no one around. I've never shown anyone else where it was before and I doubt that anyone other then Dumbledore knows that it's here." "So why did you decide to show me." "Cause after last night I figured that you might need a place to go to also." "Thank you." Lily's voice was filled with gratitude and her eyes welled up with tears. "It's nothing to cry about." James seemed suddenly embarrassed. They walked in silence for about ten minutes.

"Well here it is" James said with a flourish, breaking the silence. Lily looked sceptical, "A wall" James tapped a brick with his wand. "Ladies first." Lily walked in. All it was, was a circular room with a window. The walls were grey stone and it gave off a depressing feel. James waved his wand and a couch appeared. "It's not much but much out the window," he instructed. Lily walked over and looked. She immediately got a headache. The view was amazing other then the fact they were about 150 meters off the ground. The entire grounds were visible. You could see the lake and the Quidditch pitch the best. At the very least the view was breathtaking. It was one of those views that people spent their entire lives looking for. Lily wished that she had a camera. She could stare out this window for hours just watching the world around her. "Lily" James said, breaking her out of her trance. "You like it," it wasn't a question. "I love it. So what do you do to amuse yourself up here." "Well normally I only come up here when I'm sad so I just stare out the window." Lily was amazed she had never seen this side of James before.

"But since there is two of us let's play cards."

"No way. I know how you and Sirius hustle the younger years."

"No money"

"Okay, what's the game?"

"Strip poker." Lily pulled out her wand. "Okay, okay" James held up his hands in defeat. He magicked up some chips and for the next half hour they sat there, just playing cards. The game finally ended when James bet all of is money on a pair of two's. Needless to say Lily won that round and all of the money. "So since I'm the winner, what do I get?"

"You get to choose where we go on Friday."

"That's a horrible prize. So what do we do next?"

"Talk" "Talk." Lily said sceptically. "About what"

"About anything. Tell me one thing I don't know about you"

"When I was younger I used to believe I could do magic."

"So what, every little kid knows that."

"You forget that I was a muggle. So anyway, I went around for weeks carrying a plastic wand and saying nonsense spells. I even wore a cape and hat. My friends all thought I was insane and stopped talking to me until I was back to normal. I suppose they would bow down to me now if they knew I was actually a wizard. _Jesse_ made me tell them that I was going away to boarding a school that is completely cut off from civilization." James scowled at the mention of Jesse. "So tell me one thing I don't know James."

"When I was a little kid I was afraid of spiders. Sirius knew that. So one day he charmed a spider to follow me everywhere. I was so scared of that spider that I wouldn't even get near enough to squish it. I stated running around trying to get it to stop following me. Eventually I struck on the brilliant idea that it was afraid of heights. So I ran to the tallest room in my house. The spider obviously followed. I then decided to jump out the window and it would die trying to follow. It didn't even occur to me that I might die. You have to understand how scared of this spider I was to get why I did this. So anyway I got on the windowsill and jumped. The spider just used a thread of it's silk to float down. I had run to the tallest room of my house so I had been four stories up. I fell to the ground and was immediately unconscious. I woke up about three days later. It turns out that my father had just gotten home and he had saved me from actually. He is-was a Healer. Sirius was banned from my house for a week after that." Lily started laughing hysterically. Tears were rolling out of her eyes. "Hey, don't laugh. I was emotionally traumatized after that. I wouldn't talk to Sirius for two weeks nor would I go in that room for over a year. I still can not stand spiders."

Lily stopped laughing. "I am sorry that it was so traumatizing for you Potter." she said sarcastically.

"So you're back to Potter."

"I refuse to be on a first name basis with a wimp."

"Wimp, huh?" James said this with an evil tone in his voice. He leaned over on the couch and started tickling her. "Take it back." "Mercy, mercy. I take it back." she screamed. All of a sudden there was a loud crash and scream. Lily stood up, nearly causing James to fall to the floor. She opened the door and ran out of the room. After eight minutes of hard running she reached the Great Hall. She stared in dread at what she saw. James gasped at what he saw.

Lying on the floor was Professor Serirgro, dead. "Calm down, calm down everyone." Dumbledore shouted in a scary calm voice. "We will find out how this happened. His death will not go un avenged. However until then I would like to ask everyone to return home for one week well we straighten this out. I do not know how this happened and until I find out everyone would be safer at their own homes. If you can not return to your own house please ask a friend. No one may stay here. I am deeply sorry that this had to happen so close to the beginning of the school year. I assure everyone that all will be back to normal as of next week. This will not happen again." Dumbledore walked away carrying Professor's Serirgro's body. Tears were streaming down his face. James turned to Lily. He saw her lips move. "Jesse," she whispered. Her voice full of fear and hate. James grabbed her by the hand. Lily lost in her own private nightmares didn't even flinch. He dragged her to a secluded and spoke with a low voice. "Lily would you like to come to my house for the week. I mean I know it isn't much, but at least I'm better then _that guy. _I mean it would be just you and me, since my parents are well. But still. I'm just offering since you friends might be suspicious that you don't want to go home for the week." he rambled on "Stop James. I would love to go to your house. Thank you." her voice betrayed how much gratitude.

An hour later all of the students were packed and ready to go. They loaded onto the bus. Since this was a special occasion and not a regular trip the Heads and Prefects didn't have to patrol the corridors. The Professors were doing that. When they got on the train Lily headed towards the Marauders' compartment, forgetting that her friends did not know about her recent friendship with James. "Where are you going Lily?" Sarah asked in a have-you-gone-insane voice. "To sit with the Marauders." she answered automatically. "Since when do you sit with them. Only three days ago you were swearing revenge at all costs." Aimee pointed out. "Well we recently bonded." Lily said trying to figure out how to explain with out revealing to many secrets, especially Jesse. "Over what" Sarah asked, this time her voice was more of a are-you-under-a-hex-and-should-I-commit-you-to-an-insane-asylum voice. "Over Quidditch" Lily said, relieved to have thought of an excuse. Sarah and Aimee looked a her suspiciously but they followed her with no further complaints.

"Hi" Lily stepped into the compartment. She took a seat next to James. Aimee still staring at her suspiciously took one next to Remus, unaware of his crush on her. Sarah, the flirt of the group, took a seat next to Sirius. She struck up a conversation with him and pretty soon they were talking like they had known each other forever. Aimee was shy but soon enough Remus had her talking. That left Lily to talk to James the only other person in the compartment. (Wormtail had a mysterious illness that required him to be stuck at St. Mungo's for a week and a half. His entire body had turned right blue.) They talked about everything. Well everything they could talk about in front of the others. Finally Sirius got bored, short attention span, and suggested a game of exploding snap. That kept him entertained until the train ride ended. When the train ride finally everyone jumped off with relief to stand up. The other two Marauders rushed off to various means of transportation, Sirius had his Harley and Remus was apparating to his house. Sarah and Aimee were slower at saying goodbye but eventually they left with their parents. As far as they knew Lily was going to her parents house by means of apparating and shortly after the entire family was taking a trip to France. As soon as they left James walked over to her. "Shall we" he said offering her his arm. Lily refused the physical contact but said "We shall"

**A/N**

It is 1:30 A.M. so I have to stop writing and go to bed. I think this is my longest chapter to date so please give me some props for that. I know that Dumbledore would never actually shut down the school, but I really wanted Lily to have to go to James' house. Thank you for the reviews. Please give me some more seeing as I've been writing this chapter on and off since 7 p.m. and got my family mad since I was hogging the computer.

Your loyal writer

Magicgirl557


	9. A thousand Lilies

Thank you to all of my reviewers; Cassie93 who always review, true fairy lights, who is a new but loyal reviewer, and Lezlah, shreya, and aussiechick249. I forgot to mention that the reason Dumbledore shut down the school is because he thought one of the teachers was working for Voldermort with good reason.

**A thousand Lilies**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Mediatorgrrl**** who offered to edit my story for me. **

Lily and James disapparated. A second later they were standing in front of a huge mansion. "Welcome to Grodric Hollow." James said, his arm to indicate the huge mansion in front of him. It must have had about 50 rooms in the four story monstrosity. A huge gate surrounded the building. Lily stood agape with her mouth hanging open.

"You-you live here." she sputtered.

"Yeah, so" James replied.

"So, all of the times o called you rich-boy and spoiled I was actually calling it like it is."

"You mean you don't have a house like this." James said innocently.

"What do you mean, I don't live in a house like this. Of course I do. I'm also the princess of Spain and my father is Bill Gates."

"Bill Gates?"

"Richest muggle in the world. Owner of Microsoft."

"Microsoft?"

"Muggle thing, don't ask."

"You want to go inside instead of us standing out here looking like idiots?" James asked.

"But there is no one around to see us looking like idiots."

"So you agree that we look like idiots."

"When did I say that." Lily argued

"You didn't disagree."

"We don't look like idiots."

"So can we go inside now anyway?"

"Sure" Lily agreed.

James stepped up to the door and muttered a spell tapping the doorknob. The door swung open. "Come in." he said holding the door for Lily. Lily stepped inside the doorway. The inside of the house was even more amazing then the outside. The walls were a crème colour that went perfectly with the deep brown carpet. The furniture was all antiques and each room had a different theme. The forum's theme was place around the wall. The walls were covered from head to toe with pictures of different monuments. The Eiffel Tower, the Sears Tower, the Leaning Tower of Pisa and so many more. Lily was amazed but James walked past it without a second glance. "I'll give you a tour after dinner. Until then you can put your trunk in the spare bedroom." he offered. Lily stared at the huge house, "Where _is _the spare bedroom?" she asked. "Oh, sorry. I'll show you." James walked towards a flight of stairs. Lily followed even more astounded with the rooms that they passed by. One had a theme of different colours and each piece of furniture, even the table were different primary and secondary colours. In another room that they passed by the theme was seashells. The walls were embedded with tiny seashells, no two seashells looked alike. When they finally reached the stairs Lily was amazed by the number and variety of rooms she saw. Her favourite, obviously, was the library. The theme was great minds thorough out the ages. Healers, headmasters, and Ministers of Magic had been staring down at her. Bookshelves stretched from the ceiling to the floor and must have contained thousands of books. James had pointed out that every magical book ever printed in England was there, when Lily had stopped to stare. They climbed two flights of stairs. "Every room here is a bedroom. Except for these three rooms there all spares. I think you would like the one on your left." Lily walked over and opened the door. James was right, she did like this room. The theme was underwater and a tank took the place of the east wall. Inside of it was every type of (vegetarian) fish imaginable. There was a soft blue lighting the same shade as the bed. Overall it gave off relaxing feel. "You like it" James asked, causing Lily to jump. "I love it." She put her bags down and turned to James, "So do I get to see your room?" "It's a little messy," James replied. "Show me anyway," Lily commanded. James turned around and walked out to the room in question. Obviously the theme of the room was Quidditch. A team was in the middle of a game. Various books and half-done pranks were strewn all across the floor. On a desk was a piece of paper and other objects. Lily sat on the bed and James walked over to the desk.

"It's certainly you." Lily said.

"Thanks." James said. He started fingering a quill. "So do you like the house?"

"I love it. It's the biggest house I've ever been, that's for sure."

"It's an ancestral home. It was built over 1000 years ago. We've modernized it a bit but other then that it's the exact same." James over to sit on the bed by Lily. "This place never really seemed like home thought until Sirius moved in around second year."

"So what's your favourite room?"

"The game room, definitely. I'll show it to you tomorrow after you've settled in."

"So was it always just the four of you?"

"What is this twenty questions?" James asked laughing. "Yeah, for a while we had a houself, Blinky, but when he died six years ago we never bothered to replace him." he turned to look at Lily who was sitting next to him. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question. Where'd you grow up?"

"In London. Did you mention dinner early?" Lily asked, trying to change the subject. She didn't like when people tried to find out about her past. She had plenty of reasons too. There were a lot of scars on her past that were bigger and worse then Jesse. She was successful in her dodge. "Yeah, this way." James replied. He walked out of the room leaving Lily to follow him yet again. Five minutes later they reached the informal kitchen on the second floor. The kitchen was the bigger then Lily's bedroom at her house. James walked over to a fridge wider then he was tall. "What do you want?" "What do you have?" "Everything." James replied opening the fridge to prove his point. "Spaghetti." James turned around to face a pantry that was, if it was possible, even bigger then the fridge. "Accio spaghetti." A box of spaghetti flew into his hand. At that point James turned to Lily. "I've never actually cooked before." he admitted. Lily stared at him not believing it. A second later she held out her hand. James handed over the box and went over to sit at a bar stool. "Pan?" Lily asked. James pointed at a cabinet and got to work stopping only to ask where different items were. After they ate dinner James gave the promised tour.

Lily saw more rooms then she had ever thought possible to be in one house. The tour finally ended in the pool room. They had an inside and outside pool obviously. They started walking around the pool. "Do you have a swimsuit, Lily?" "Didn't really expect to need one at school, so no."

"You can borrow one of the spares."

"Do you not have spares of anything?" Lily asked getting overwhelmed by the wealth of the house.

"I don't have spare," James started, then he stopped. He looked shocked that he, in fact, had spares of everything. "I never really thought about it before." They walked in silence for the length of the pool. "Hey Lily," James said out of the blue. "Yeah," Lily turned to look at him. James grabbed her arm and pushed her into the pool. Lily came up sputtering. James offered his hand to help her out. "Thanks," Lily said and then pulled him in. James fell in with a loud splash. He came up and pulled himself over the edge where Lily sat laughing. "What you do that for?" James asked indignantly. Instead of dignifying that with a response Lily returned it with a question of her own, "Where are the towels?" James stood up and walked over to one of the cabinets on his left. He pulled out two towels and flung one at Lily. Lily reached up and grabbed it out of the air. She started to dry off her mane of hair. She walked over to one of the seats where James joined her.

"So what do we do know?" Lily asked.

James looked at her with a straight face. "We admit how much in love we are and kiss and live happily ever after." He said it with such a straight face that Lily actually believed that he thought that. After seeing Lily's expression he burst out laughing. "I was kidding. Learn how to take a joke Evans."

"So your back to Evans."

"I refuse to be on a first name basis with someone who can't take a joke." Lily had to laugh at that. "Seriously it's your pick."

"Well I'm all for that kiss you mentioned earlier." At that James was so surprised that he fell over backwards. Lily helped him back up while laughing. "And you said I can't take a joke. At least I managed to stay upright."

"You win." James admitted with a laugh of his own "Now what do you want to do?"

"Do you mind if I go to bed? It's been a long day and I didn't exactly get a lot of sleep last night."

"Sure. So you remember the way to your bedroom."

"Yes. I think so. No," Lily finally realized feeling lost. James stood up and led her back to her bedroom. The bathroom's to the left of your bedroom. "Thank you," Lily said. As he walked in the direction of his bedroom she added in a voice to soft to be heard, "For everything."

Later that night James got out of bed and walked over to Lily's bedroom. He opened the door and looked at Lily. He wondered how she could be so beautiful and so amazing even while asleep. For the first time he realized why he was always showing off in front of her. He loved her. He sighed and walked back to his bedroom.

Lily woke up. She had thought she heard the sound of a door closing. She thought about where she was. Of all the people she wondered why she had told James. A minute later she knew. No matter what had happened he had never given up on her or forced her to do anything she didn't want to. He was the first male since Jesse that she had actually talked…okay yelled……to without fear. She trusted him and some how knew that he would always be there for him. She might even love him some day.

………………………………...

Lily woke up the next morning surrounded by lilies. She sat up with a smile on her face and looked around. A note was on her nightstand. She picked it up and read _A lily for my Lily. Follow the path of lilies. _ Lily stood up and saw the path of lilies. She opened her door and saw the path went up the steps. She followed. On the steps lay another note. Lily, still smiling, picked it up. This one read: _There are a thousands lilies, one for each time I thought about you last night. _Lily continued walking as the notes got more and more frequent. They read in order, _Love that we cannot have is the one that last the longest, hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest; It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does; I miss you when something really good happens, because you're the one I want to share it with. I miss you when something is troubling me, because you're the one who understands me so well; I miss you when I laugh and cry, because I know that you are the one that makes my laughter grow, and my tears disappear. I miss you all the time, but I miss you the most when I lay awake at night, and think of all the wonderful times that we spent with each other for those were some of the best and most memorable times of my life; _and_ I don't know if I should smile because she's my friend, or cry because that's all she'll ever be. _The next to last one said:_ It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what hurts even more is to love them and never find the courage to let them know. _Lily was almost crying by this point. The final note read _I love you Lily and I always have. I only have three regrets; that it took me this long to figure it out; that I never told you before; and that before this year I didn't act like someone who deserved your love. _At that Lily really did burst into tears. She had finally reached the end of the lilies. James was sitting there at a table. They were on the roof and the table was outlined with lilies. James looked at Lily, when he saw the tears a look of concern grew on his face. "Thank you, but I don't love you James." Lily fled back to her room. James just sat there staring at the place where Lily had been standing just a minute before.

**A/N**

Yea for summer vacation. I love it. Is anyone not on summer break right now. It is the reason why I can update regularly now and why my chapters are a bit longer. Has anyone seen X men? I went and saw it this weekend it was awesome even if sad when (spoiler) I thought the professor died. But he came back to life in the end and can walk. I want them to make another one but someone said that they read there wasn't going to be anymore.


	10. I love you, don't I

Thank you to my reviewers. You guys rock. I'm going out to buy you presents right after I post this update.

Just kidding. But seriously thank you for the reviews.

**I love you, don't I?**

"_Thank you, but I don't love you James." Lily fled back to her room. James just sat there staring at the place where Lily had been standing just a minute before. _

Lily ran back to her room, tears streaming down her face. James didn't move, he just sat there. A million thoughts were streaming through his head. Then main one being why. He had thought that after all they had gone through in the past, was it really only three days, had changed her mind. But she had stared at him like she still hated him. He had thought that she at least liked him. After a minute he got up and vanished the lilies and the notes. He walked slowly back to his room, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Lily heard his door close. She stood up and wiped her tears. She felt horrible doing this to James. And it was all because of Jesse. Jesse. The man she hated had never been out of her thoughts for to long. He had made her afraid to love. Afraid to love James. She thought she did. So why had she said she didn't. Lily stood up and walked into James's room.

"I'm sorry," Lily said.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You don't love me. I get it." James wasn't depressed anymore, he was angry. He had told Lily what he had felt and she had rejected him.

"No it's not like that."

"Then, please explain for me. What is it like? Having a guy say he loves you and then just turning him down like that. Without even an explanation."

"James, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Really, cause you did a good job."

"But I do love you, or at least I think I do."

That shut James up for a second. But only for a second. "Then why didn't you say so before?"

"Because I was afraid, okay." Lily was shouting by this time. What right did James have to get mad at her? "Afraid that I was actually starting to love a guy. After Jesse I hated guys. I swore never to trust one again. And when I did trust someone I felt like I had to pull away. I'm sorry okay. You don't deserve this." Lily stomped out of the room. She wasn't crying. She wasn't any where near it. She started to run down the stairs, noticing that the lilies were gone. So James really was mad at her.

"Stop!" James had followed her. "You don't get it do you, Lily?. I want you to be able to trust me. I want to be here for you. Just give me a chance." he was right next to her now. "Just give me the chance." he was repeated, he was whispering now. He covered her hand with his and looked Lily in the eyes. "And I'll show you that I'm different." Lily looked him in the eyes. She knew that he was telling the truth, so why did it feel so wrong. "Okay," she agreed. James leaned down to kiss her but Lily flinched and drew away. "Not yet." James looked frustrated but he complied.

"Breakfast?" he asked, completely out of the blue.

"Only if you cook." Lily bantered.

"Awww, lilikens, you know I can't cook."

"Lilikens?" Lily asked questionably.

"Yeah! Now that we're dating I figured that I was allowed to give you a nickname."

"And you choose lilikens?"

"You don't like it? I suppose I could always call you baby doll or honeykins."

"And I can call you Jamie pie or honey poo."

"Point taken. So what am I allowed to call you?"

"Well since we haven't actually been on a date yet, or for that matter been "dating" for more then a minute try Lily."

"Well the as for the second part of your argument that will just take time. As for the first part I can solve that tonight."

"Why, what are you going to do?"

"Wait and see, sweetheart."

"Lily."

"Lily." James amended his last sentence. "And all of this leads us back to the subject of breakfast."

"Only if you cook." Lily repeated.

"But I can't cook."

"How do I get the feeling that we've been here before."

"Who knows? I might recognize that staircase but I'll have to check to be sure."

"Cute," Lily grumbled. "So what were you going to do if I hadn't have been here."

"Starved to death."

"You would have done the world a favour."

"That hurt." James grabbed his heart and pretended to faint.

"Fine," Lily said. "I'll cook."

A half hour later James was attempting to choke down Lily's 'cooking' if you could call it that. "What is this supposed to be, Lily? I mean, I know that you said you love me, but did something change your mind? Are you trying to kill me?" James stopped attempting to eat the meal.

"Ha ha." Lily said sarcastically. "I never actually learned to cook most foods. Spaghetti and Mac and Cheese is about the extent of it. Can you do better."

"Well no," James admitted sheepishly. "However by magical means…………" James waved his wand and suddenly a huge meal appeared before them.

"Why didn't you just do that before?" Lily asked, frustrated that she had done all of that of that work for nothing.

"Well technically I did on the roof, but you didn't seem to want that breakfast."

"Oh," was all that Lily could say to that. They finished the meal in silence.

"Okay," James said standing up. "What do you want to do next."

"Well going for a swim in the pool, preferably in a swimsuit instead of clothes this time, sounds good."

"Okay, there should be a spare swimsuit in cabinet by the pool." To demonstrate this James waved his wand again and all of the dishes were gone. Then he went and got the swimsuit for Lily. Lily didn't exactly like it.

The swimsuit in question was a two-piece. It was white and contained only about a square foot of fabric. Total. Lily expressed her opinion to James, loudly. She then waved her wand and it changed into an one-piece. "There," Lily said satisfied. She walked into the bathroom and changed. She dived into the pool and then swum a lap. Then she looked up at James expectantly. "Well aren't you going to get in." "Nah, I prefer to stand here and watch you." Lily splashed him with water. James jumped back, the water barely missing him. He stuck out his tongue like a five-year-old. "Missed me, missed me. Now you got to kiss me." "Come over here and I will." James walked over and kneeled by her. "Hah! You fell for it." Lily splashed him. This time she succeeded in making his entire outfit soaked. James just looked at her shocked. "No you didn't." He jumped in the pool fully clothed and tackled Lily.

**A/N**

Sorry the chapter wasn't that good. The ending to the last chapter seemed like a good idea at the time, but in retrospect it really wasn't. I couldn't think of anything good to write after it. I now hate the last ending as much as any of you. I also hate summer break now. All my friends are out of town so I have no one to talk to. That is good for my updating rate though.


	11. Dancing in the Rain

Hey where did all of the reviewers go? I miss you guys. Desperately.

**Dancing in the Rain.**

That night it started raining. It wasn't one of those regular storms where it rains for about 10 minutes and it was done. It wasn't lightening but the rain was coming down so hard that you couldn't see your hand in front of your face The two of them both hated this storm for different reasons. James hated it because it meant that he couldn't take Lily on the date that he had been planning since second year. Lily on the other loved the rain. All of the best things in her life had happened to her in the rain. It had been raining the day she was born. The day she got her Hogwarts letter, the day she met Sarah and Aimee, the day she had her sixteenth birthday, it was always raining. James was currently pacing back and forth in the family room. Lily was curled up on the couch watching him. "So what do you want to do now?" Lily asked. James stopped pacing and turned to look at Lily. There was an cocky grin on his face, like he was going to suggest something most people wouldn't even think of. "Let's go up to my old treehouse."

"Aren't clubhouses normally outside."

"I don't know about normally, but mine is."

Lily shook her head. "You're officially mental."

"Come on" James jumped onto the couch and sat next to Lily. "Haven't you ever danced in the rain."

Lily held up her hand, "Stop, you sound like a hallmark card." James looked at her with a question in his eyes. Lily tried to explain, "It's a company that makes greeting cards with really corny sayings." James still looked confused so she stopped trying to explain. James continued trying to convince her.

"It'll be fun."

"If I agree will you leave me alone." James started nodding his head vigorously. "Fine, just let me go change."

"Why do you need to change?

"Because this outfit isn't waterproof."

"That destroys the whole purpose of dancing in the rain."

"Okay, I guess." Lily looked hesitant but she got up and started walking towards the front door.

"Wait wrong door." Lily spun around and looked at James. "This way." James led the way to the back door. By the time they actually reached it the rain had lessened. Slightly. James stepped out into the rain. "Come on." he shouted to be heard over the roar of the rain. Lily stepped out into the rain. At first it felt bizarre to be standing in the rain. Her mom had always insisted that she stay dry at all times. But as they kept walking it felt more and more natural. By the time they reached the clearing containing the treehouse Lily felt as if walking in the rain was even ordinary than walking in the sunshine. She almost regretted getting in the treehouse because it meant getting out of the rain. She would've regretted it more but she saw the inside.

It had obviously been made with magic. The outside couldn't have been more than 8' by 6' but the inside was about 10' by 15'. It too was bigger then Lily's bedroom. Even though the inside was done by magic the accommodations were clearly Muggle. There was a love seat and a couch on one side of the room and on the other there was every board game imaginable. "My parents liked Muggle games so I knew a lot of them." James ruffled his hair, looking embarrassed. He stopped when he remembered how much Lily hated that particular habit. He was currently squatting on the floor since he was to tall to stand in a six-foot tree house. Lily was shaking her head trying to get all of the water out of her thick hair.

"I never imagined you playing muggle games, James."

"I know it's kinda weird since, after all, there are so many better magical games out there. But I don't know. I always just liked them."

"James I was born a muggle. I like these games." Lily reminded him, trying to put him at ease. She walked over to get a better look at the games. "Except Candy Land. I haven't played that since I was five."

"Well I haven't been up here since I was six." James said, trying to save face. "That was around the time that my older cousin Ben, the person I always came up here with, decided that playing with muggle games was stupid and immature. I hero-worshipped him so after that I never came up here again. Actually the place looks exactly the same as when I came up here last." Now James started to look around. He stood up and hit his head. He immediately ducked walked over to where Lily was. "Chinese checkers?" he asked holding up the board. I answer Lily grabbed the board game out of his hand and sat down. She claimed all of the blue pieces and started setting them on the board. James plopped down next to her and grabbed the red pieces. "I take it you like this game." James assumed.

"I used to play it all the time when I was a little kid. I was the undefeated champion of my block."

"Oh yeah?"

"You sound surprised."

"I always thought that you would have spent most of your time reading as a little kid."

"And I thought that you spent most of your time playing pranks so we're even. Your move." James looked down at the board. Lily had moved her front right piece forward one space. He countered by jumping one of his own pieces. "I take it this wasn't your favourite game as a kid." Lily guessed.

"Not that it takes a genius like you to figure that out but how did you know?"

"You don't plan your moves out."

"Thanks."

"Don't be offended, most people play like you do. It is just that you started with a jump not a single move forward. That slows you down later."

"Thanks for the tip. I'll remember that next time we play." Twenty minutes later it was apparent who the better player was. Lily had won two games and was well on the way to winning the third. "Okay I give up." James leaned back. He pulled out his wand and the game packed itself up.

"What do we do now."

"We dance in the rain like I promised."

"Okay," Lily was actually enthusiastic about it know. She jumped up and James followed suit. Lily started spinning and laughing. James laughed at her then copied what she was doing. Finally they stopped and James turned to Lily. "Race you back to the house." "Your on," Lily shouted over her shoulder, already running. James overtook her and reached the house a full minute before her. He walked into the house hardly out of breath. He stopped when he saw who was waiting for him.

"Prongs, Moony needs our help." Sirius shouted. He looked stressed and nervous.

**A/N**

I know that Lily and James going out was kind of sudden and out of place but I had really bad writer's block and I couldn't think of anything else to write.


	12. Werewolves

Thanks to Cassie93 for reviewing my last chapter.

**Werewolves**

"_Prongs, Moony needs our help." Sirius shouted. He looked stressed and nervous. _

"What's wrong?" James asked. All Sirius did was glance up. Lily was walking up behind James and there was no way that Sirius was going to tell him in front of her. Both Lily and James copied the gesture and they both got the reason behind it.

"Lily I have to go." James shouted. Lily tried to protest but they were already gone. She walked inside to wait for James until he got back hoping that he would be safe with a werewolf.

………………………………...

"I can not believe that I forgot that it was a full moon." James said.

"Don't worry mate I forgot until about an hour ago."

"Are his parents here?"

"No," Sirius reassured. "They forgot to so it's just us. By the way why was Lily at your house?"

James waved the question off with another. "Is Peter here yet?"

Sirius squirmed. "I didn't think that we need him. Since, well, there is no Whomping Willow to freeze."

"Your call Padfoot. Where is Moony?"

"He is in the woods changing. Here he comes." James turned to look. Sure enough a werewolf came loping up the driveway. Sirius and James hastened to change forms. They took off down the driveway.

An hour later the three Marauders reached their destination. It was an abandoned woods about forty miles south of his house. They would have been they sooner but they had to keep out of sight of muggles and other wizards. Basically they could not be seen. The woods were dark and dreary at this time of night. They ran about another mile in to a big clearing. They had been here many times before over the summers since fifth year. Moony sat down and looked over at Prongs. Thanks for coming James heard inside his head.

No problem. Sorry I forgot. So what do we do now.

Padfoot Both of the animals turned to look at the dog. He had started chasing his tale. He stopped and turned to look at them.

We roam the town. He answered.

After that any person in town that was awake would have looked out their window and seen a strange sight. A wolf, a dog, and a stag loping up and down the streets. Occasionally the wolf bit on the stag's antlers or the dog stopped to chase his tale. But more often then not they were jumping off rooftops or playing a game of hide-and-seek animal style. If that wasn't strange enough they seemed to be in constant communication. Once or twice they stopped and just looked at each other and then all turned and ran in the same direction. A muggle might have contributed this to a strange dream and rubbed their eyes. They would've turned around and gone to bed. A particularly ignorant muggle would've forgotten the entire thing by morning. A witch or wizard might have done something. There was a chance that they would have been recognized as them as agnimas. Then again they might have done the same thing as a muggle. But wasn't it lucky that other then the marauders the closet wizard was currently 120 miles away and every single muggle slept through the night like they had just been subject to a particularly powerful sleeping charm.

………………………………...

James returned to house at dawn. There was a smile on his face and he was overjoyed to have been a stag again. It had been exactly one lunar month since he had last taken that form. He had missed it. It was a part of him. His smiled faded as he looked at Lily. She had fallen asleep waiting for him. She looked so innocent just lying there on the couch. James leaned down to pick her up. She stirred slightly and James paused, afraid that she had woken up. He realized that she was still sleeping so he carried her up the steps. He carried her to her bed and set her down. He started to walk out when he heard a noise. He turned around and realized that Lily was talking in her sleep. Out of curiosity he leaned his head closer to hear what she was saying. Deep in rem sleep Lily reached out her hand, "James," she whispered. James stood up and smiled for the second time that night. He walked back to his to get a long overdue sleep.

………………………………...

The next morning Lily woke up around eight. She walked to the kitchen and made some coffee. She grabbed a book and started to read while waiting for James to get out of bed. James rolled out of bed around noon with only five hours of sleep. He rumpled his hair and then checked Lily's room. When he saw that she wasn't in their he walked downstairs. He saw that Lily was in the kitchen.

"Do you ever stop reading?"

Lily wasn't in the mood. "Where were you last night."

"With Sirius and Remus." James answered truthfully.

"Doing what."

"Just hanging out." James didn't want to lie to Lily but it wasn't his secret to tell.

"With a werewolf." Lily couldn't take it anymore. She had known Remus's secret for years. It was time that James knew that she knew.

"You know." James's jaw was hanging open and his voice sounded aghast. "How long."

"Three years. So how were you hanging around with a werewolf." Lily would not be distracted.

"How did you find out." James was trying to subtly change the subject. Breaking the law was not a thing he wanted to admit to her.

"When his grandmother died twice and both times it was on a full moon. So how did you join him."

"I'll have to tell him to get new excuses." James replied.

"So how did you join him?" Lily repeated.

"You want some coffee?"

Lily held up her cup. "So how did you join him?" she said for the third time. "Are you a werewolf too."

"No!"

"Then how do you hang out with him?"

James caved. There was no way he could keep a secret from Lily any longer. And this was his secret to tell. "I'mananimagus." he blurted out real quickly.

"WHAT"

"I'm an animagus."

"I heard what you said the first time. But how and why?

"In fifth grade the other Marauders and I managed it. I changed into a stag, Padfoot dog, and Wormtail rat. We didn't want Moony to have to be alone. In case you can't guess we also got our nicknames that year. Werewolves are only harmful to humans. As animals we are okay. We can even communicate."

"How did you manage that?"

"Two years of hard work. Lily I really don't want to talk about it. Sometime later when all of the Marauders are present we'll explain it more fully. The most important thing right now is did you tell anyone?"

"Of course not. Otherwise Dumbledore would have kicked him out of school."

"Not true. Dumbledore knows." This time it was Lily's turn to be aghast. "Look Lily we'll talk about it some other time." Lily gave in. She nodded. "So did you know that you talk in your sleep?" James asked.

"What did I say."

"James."

"Your kidding."

"Nope, you must really love me to dream about me." Lily had to smile at that.

"Even if I was dreaming of your death."

"You weren't?"

"No I wasn't."

"So what were you dreaming about?"

"You'll never know."

**A/N**

Did I spell animagus right? I wasn't sure. I started another JamesxLily story, Love happens. Please read it if you get the chance


	13. Gazing at the Stars

**Gazing at the Stars**

After that the rest of the week seemed to pass in almost no time. They were inseparable for the rest of the week. Lily could not remember laughing that much in one week. Every thing that James did seem to make her happy. It wasn't even the big things. Just the fact that she trusted him and that he would never hurt her was enough. As for James he never thought this day would come. And he couldn't have been happier that it was here. They didn't even stop to think about how their friends would react. They were quickly reminded of that small detail when they walked into King's Cross on Sunday.

Aimee and Sarah were standing there with equal expressions of shock on their face. "Now your laughing and talking with him." Aimee said in a awed voice.

"So your friends now.?" Sarah asked. Lily cringed realizing that her friends knew nothing about what had happened between them.

"Actually," she said in a small voice, "We're dating." Sarah and Aimee looked as if a feather could knock them over.

"So the whole 'I hate him and will never ever go on a date with him ever' meant ever was just till seventh year." Aimee asked.

"Yeah," Lily answered meekly, thinking that there was no way that there were going to let this go without further complaint.

Apparently she was wrong because they turned around and headed for the train. At that moment James spotted Sirius. He said a hurried goodbye to Lily and ran to where Sirius. The two greeted each other as if it had months instead of days. Of course it was the longest time they had been separated since they had met at the age of seven. So maybe it was a reasonable greeting.

Lily caught up to her friends. "Hi." she said. They had never said hi in-between the explanations.

"Hey yourself. So how did you and Potter, excuse me James, hook up over break." Aimee said suspiciously.

"We met in Mexico."

"I thought you said that you were going to France." Sarah remembered.

"I did but then we went to Mexico spur of the moment." Lily invented. "Look as a favour to me can we just drop it. Please." She added.

"Okay. But one last thing."

"What?" Lily asked warily.

"Does this mean it's okay for me to date Sirius?" Sarah asked.

"Why do you have to ask me?"

"'Cause you hated his best friend."

"It's okay." Lily said, glad this conversation was over. They found an empty compartment and sat down.

"No Head duties?" Aimee asked.

"Not since officially we weren't supposed to be here. Professors are taking care of it."

"Did you hear the reason why the school was closed?" Aimee asked.

"No." Lily answered.

"Dish." Sarah ordered.

"Well apparently Dumbledore suspected that one of the other teachers was behind the murder of Professor Serirgro. Turns out that he was right. You know the D.A.D.A professor, Fringto." Lily and Sarah nodded. "Well apparently he's been in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names for years. He had a trial and is currently serving life in Azkaban. It also turns out that he had a plan to kill all of the students last Friday and Serirgro found out about it so he had to die." Aimee leaned back, her story complete. Lily and Sarah stared at her in disbelief.

"So that's why Dumbledore closed the school. I didn't think that would ever happen." Sarah added. They would have continued this conversation but at that moment the Marauders burst through the door. James claimed the seat next to Lily as Sirius slid next to Sarah. That left Remus to sit next to Aimee and Peter on Remus's other side.

"So what did you guys do over spring break?" Sirius asked, starting the conversation. Lily of course lied when it came to her to answer. Since Sirius knew she had been at James he gave her a suspicious look but James had asked him not to mention the incident so he kept his mouth shut, for now. They talked until they reached the school. Since this was not a special day there was no feast so after dinner everyone returned to their dormitories. With the exception of Lily and James. Dumbledore called them to come to their office.

James led Lily to where it was from memory. He had certainly been there enough times before. They didn't know what to expect. James being James was expecting to hear about some prank. Lily was expecting to hear extra patrolling. Neither of them were expecting to hear what they did.

"Sit down." Dumbledore offered. They both took a seat and Dumbledore sat down on the other side of his desk. "I called you here to discuss Halloween. I want to have a ball."

"A ball?" James repeated skeptically.

"With costumes?" Lily asked.

"That's for you to decide, Miss Evans. And I want you to host it. Put house prefects in charge of different things. I will book the entertainment but other then that I give you full reign over the planning."

"Yes sir." Lily and James said. They stood up and left.

"So what do you think?" James asked.

"I like the ides. So costume or not?" Lily replied.

"Oh definitely costumes. We'll discuss the rest of the details at the prefect meeting tomorrow."

"Sure." Lily agreed.

"Until then what do you want to do." James asked.

"Aren't we supposed to return to the dormitories"

"So?" James replied. "Don't we get special privileges as Heads?"

"Okay where to?"

Fifteen minutes later they were on top of the astronomy tower via a passageway that James knew. They were laying on a blanket with their hands behind their head and looking at the stars,

"I never realized how pretty this was." Lily observed.

"Yeah," James said. He wasn't looking at the stars. He sat up and leaned on one elbow so he was staring down at Lily. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"How could I forget? It was on the train. You and Sirius had eaten so much candy off the trolley that you were on permanent sugar high. You started running up and down the corridor and then when I opened the door to tell you to stop you ran into the door and pretended to pass out. When I tried to wake you grabbed me and pulled me down next to you. Then I hit you so hard that you did pass out."

James laughed. "Okay how about the first time we actually had a conversation?"

"You told me that if I would go out with you that you wouldn't set off the dungbomb. I ignored you and a professor the dungbomb away before you could do anything with it."

"My first year was not the most mature year of my life" James admitted.

"Well then I am very glad that you grew out of it." Lily commended. "Now it's my turn to ask the questions. Why are you and Sirius best friends?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. We first met at Diagon Alley. Our parents hated each other so naturally we had to become best friends. The whole rebelling thing. We were seven at the time, I think. Anyway Sirius used to sneak out of his house and come to ours. My parents learned to love him and when he was fifteen or sixteen he moved in with us."

"Next question. What do you want to do after you graduate?"

"I want to be an auror, obviously. And I don't know. It might be nice to have a family and a little boy that I can teach Quidditch to. I would live in my parents house and my kid would be able to grow up without Voldermort. And one day my little boy, James Jr., would be the star seeker of the England Quidditch team."

"James Jr.?"

"Or whatever name my wife wanted to call him."

"That sounds nice." Lily agreed. For the next hour they talked about everything from their favorite Quidditch team to their parents and in Lily's case siblings. They felt like they had known each other forever. It didn't occur to either of them that just two short weeks ago they hadn't even had a conversation that didn't end in someone being hexed. In the end Lily was the one to end the night.

"We really should be going back." She commented, looking at her watch.

"So soon?"

"It's been over an hour." James just looked at her. "Someone is going to begin to wonder where we went."

"Fine," James finally agreed, standing up. "Let's go."

They walked down the corridors until they were standing in front of the Fat Lady. "I had fun tonight." Lily said. She then turned and walked into the common room, leaving James behind. Since it was nearly eleven thirty Lily headed up the stairs to go to sleep. A moment later James repeated the gesture and went to the boys dormitories.

When Lily walked into her dormitory Aimee was lying on her bed reading a Quidditch magazine. Sarah was sitting on a chair reading a fashion magazine and debating what color dress robe she would need. When Lily walked in they both dropped their magazines on the floor and turned to look at her.

"Where've you been?" Sarah asked.

"Around," Lily answered vaguely. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out her pajamas. She changed into them and sat down on her bed.

"Around with Potter, you mean." Aimee said, filling in the blanks.

"Maybe," she admitted.

"Where did you guys go?" Sarah asked. Lily broke and before long they knew everything that had happened that night. After a half hour of gossip Kendra and Megan, the other two seventh year girls, came in and told them to shut up. The six of them lay down and curled underneath their covers. Lily was smiling as she went to sleep. And her dreams with filled with stars and rain.

James walked into the boys dormitory and was greeted by Remus and Peter. "Where's Padfoot?" He asked.

"Where he always is." Remus replied. "Entertaining some girl."

"I think it's Bella, this week." Peter chimed in.

"So how did you do it Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Do what?" James repeated stupidly.

"Convince Lily Evans to go out with you." Remus clarified.

"I showed her that we were made for each other."

"You've been trying to do that for about six years. What made her believe that now?"

James hesitated, remembering what he had promised to keep a secret. After a lot of begging from Remus and Sirius when he came back and some occasional whining from Peter he gave in. He told them as much as he could and still keep the secrets that Lily had asked him to. He even told them that they had met in Mexico. At that part of the story Sirius glared at him and James looked the other way. He would have to find a way to explain it to Sirius without giving away all of Lily's secrets. Then Sirius, of course, had to share exactly what he had done that night, at which all three guys threw their pillows at him at went to sleep. That night all James dreamt about was the house he was going to live in, James Jr., and his redhead wife.


	14. The Breakup

**The Breakup**

The next day it was back to classes. Lily and James sat next to each other in every class. Professor McGonagall even commented on it. She asked what had hit Lily on the head over the break. Lily had laughed and said nothing else. James, at least, looked insulted. The rest of the day went on similarly like that. They sat together at lunch, did their homework together, and couldn't not be in the same room. At one point Sirius suggested that he use some magic to pry them but after getting hexed by James he knew enough to stop talking. Instead Aimee and Sarah sat with the rest of the Marauders. Life went on for all of them. They had quidditch practice, at which Lily excelled. They had classes, which gradually at Lily's nagging, James actually did his work and excelled in. A week later they called the first Prefect meeting of the year.

They wanted to discuss the ball. It was only a month and a half away and they had to prepare. Lily started the meeting by assigning each house different duties. Slytherin was put in charge of food. Ravenclaw was to take care of the entertainment. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor both were to do the decorations. That was the biggest duty, decorating the Main Hall, so they decided to split it. After that James put the decision whether or not to have costumes to a vote. Predictably Slytherin hated the idea and they all voted against it. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, with the exception of Remus, loved the idea but for once Hufflepuff, with the exception of a sixth-year girl, sided with Slytherin. So it was a tie. Lily and James were the only two deciding votes left. Lily was all for it but James didn't like the idea. There was a complete and total tie. "We'll have to ask Dumbledore his opinion." Lily said as she ended the meeting. The rest of the prefects filed out but James and Lily stayed.

"Why did you say that?" James demanded. "You know that Dumbledore said it was up to us to decide."

"So we'll decide." Lily said mildly. "I just didn't want to have a two hour meeting over that. So what do you think?"

"You know what I think. I think that we shouldn't have costumes. It's to kid-like." James replied.

"Kid-like?" Lily asked. She was getting mad now. "I happen to like costumes. How can you have Halloween without costumes?"

"Very easily." James said.

"So how are we going to decide this?" Lily asked. "I refuse to give and you stubbornly refuse to admit that I'm right."

"We'll ask our friends." James suggested.

"But all of the guys will side with you and there are three of them and only two of my friends." Lily argued.

"So I win." James said.

"No you don't."

"So how do you think we should decide?" James asked her.

"We can make costumes optional." Lily suggested.

"Fine. But all of the guys will end up in regular clothes and the girls will be wearing costumes." James warned.

"I can live with that. Besides the girls will just get their boyfriends to wear them." Lily said.

"Well you won't see me in one." James said stomping out. Lily waited five minutes before she left. When she got back to the common room she looked around for James. He wasn't there and neither was Sirius. Remus and Peter were sitting on chairs playing Wizard's chess though. Lily walked over to them.

"Have you guys seen James?" She asked.

"He walked in about two minutes ago, grabbed Sirius, then walked out. Why? You guys aren't fighting are you." Remus answered. He had just commanded his bishop to take Peter's queen. Peter had never won a game against Remus and he apparently wasn't going to break that streak today.

"We had a small argument. It was stupid really." Lily answered.

"What was it over?"

"Costumes."

"Whether or not to have costumes at that ball? I thought you were going to ask Dumbledore." Remus said.

"Long story. We couldn't." Lily replied. "We ended up deciding that costumes were optional."

"So how did they lead into a fight?" Peter asked. He commanded his pawn to take one of Remus's pawns but he was clearly losing.

"I really don't feel like explaining. Can you just tell him that I need to talk to him? Thanks." Lily said ending the conversation. She walked over to an empty chair and sat down. She picked up a book and started to read. She stared there until two o'clock, long after everyone had gone to sleep. Finally she had to give up. She set down her book and went to bed.

Before James had grabbed Sirius he had gone upstairs and gotten his invisibility cloak. He and Sirius flung it over themselves as soon as they left the common room. James led them outside into the forbidden forest. He flung off the cloak. "What are we doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Lily and I got into a fight." James said gruffly. "So I don't want to be James anymore, I want to be Prongs." It was one of those rare moments where your best friend know exactly what you're going through. They know that you don't want to deal with it. How to best deny it. So they became the animals. And they ran through the forest. They played with each other occasionally, but mostly they just ran. It was after three when they went back. They didn't say anything after James said he wanted to change. They just went back to the bed

The next morning Lily woke up late. She went downstairs and sat next to where James was sitting. "I'm sorry," She said before James could say anything. "It was a stupid thing to fight over. Forgive me?" James just nodded. They sat together, just like they had any other day, but they barely spoke. When classes started they didn't sit by each other and at lunchtime Lily sat with her friends, down the table from James. There were still dating, but just barely.

From then on it was just a downward spiral. They barely talked, and when they did it sounded forced. They began to fight about everything. They fought about their friends. Sirius was sneaking out again and James wouldn't punish him. They fought about the decorations. Lily wanted classic Halloween colors and James wanted different ones. They would always apologize and make up, but everyone knew it was doomed. They were the only ones who wouldn't admit it.

The end finally came during a quidditch practice. They were only three weeks away from their first game. It was a week before the ball. Lily still hadn't convinced James to get a costume. Hogsmede was stocking costumes for the ball and they had gone to buy them a week ago. Lily had wanted to go as Cleopatra and Marc Anthony. James had refused. It led to yet another argument. So they were not at the best of terms during quidditch practice. It was raining. The type of rain that was more hail then rain. It was coming down fast and hard and it was effecting everyone's ability. Well, everyone's but James's. He was yelling at the team to work harder. Nothing they did was good enough for him. Particularly Lily. He screamed at her to catch the snitch faster. To be able to avoid the bludgers. He screamed at everybody until, finally, Lily couldn't take it anymore. She flew down to the ground and stood there. James flew down next to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sick of this!" Lily had to yell to be heard over the rain. "We shouldn't be playing in these conditions and you're being to hard on the team. We're doing our best and your acting like that it isn't anyway near good enough."

"If we don't practice then we aren't going to be able to beat Ravenclaw." James yelled.

"And if we don't go inside then we're going to freeze, get sick, and not be able to play at all." Lily countered.

"It's my team and you have to follow what I say." James argued.

"You're right." Lily said.

"I am?" James said with a look of shock.

"It's your team so you can tell me what to do on the field. And I'm your girlfriend so you can tell me what to wear to the ball. And the Marauders are your friends, so I can't punish them." Lily was full out screaming by now. The rest of the team had flown down to hear what they were saying. "So you know what I quit. I'm not on your team. I'm not your girlfriend. And I'm not your friend _Potter_." Lily hopped on her broom and flew over to the locker rooms. Tears were streaming down her face. She changed out of her uniform and headed back to the castle.

Back on the field James was telling the team to go back to flying. A single tear rolled down his face.


	15. The Dance

**The Dance**

By the next day everyone knew about the break-up. About half the population was paying up because they lost the bet on when they would break up. They had bet that they would make it a month at least. Even some of the teachers were seen paying up on the bets. As for Lily she refused to be in the same room as James, if it wasn't necessary. Every time he would walk in, she walked out. Aimee and Sarah were constantly trying to repair the damage but Lily just walked out on them too. They found themselves wishing for sixth year back. At least then Lily would talk, or yell, at James. The silence was killing. Everyone could see it. Every day for a week Lily woke up with a bouquet of lilies on her bed stand. Everyday she would make them disappear. James would try to talk to her and she would just walk away. No one thought it would end.

The plans for the ball went on. Ravenclaw booked the Magick Muggles. The newest popular group. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff spent hours decorating the Main Hall. The colors were orange and black, Lily won, and Hagrid brought in jack-o-laterns. They were almost six feet tall and it took several charms to get them to move. Tiny lights were strung up everywhere so they illuminated the entire room. The day of the ball the floor changed to a mosaic portrait of black cats, witches on broomsticks, and full moons. The tables were moved to a side of the room where finger food was set up. A stage appeared in the north end of the room. It was almost a magical place to be in.

Finally the day of the ball arrived. Lily returned her costume to Hogsmede. At Aimee's she was going as Pitys. Her costume was stunning to look at. She wore a long green dressed that was the same shade as her eyes. Her green heels were hidden by her dress. In her hair she wore a crown of lilies. Her bracelet matched. The other two followed the Greek myth theme. Aimee decided to go as Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt. Sarah choose Aphrodite goddess of love. It took them over two hours to get ready for the ball. Finally at 9:00 they were ready to go.

The minute that they were down there Sirius came up to them. He bowed and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?" He asked Sarah.

"If you tell me who you're supposed to be." Sarah said laughing.

"Anchises." Sirius answered promptly. "The mortal who Aphrodite fell in love with."

"I didn't know that you knew Greek myths." Sarah told him.

"I didn't." He answered. "James did. How much did you know?"

"Nothing. Aimee helped me."

"So shall we." Sirius asked, offering Sarah his hand.

Sarah looked at Aimee and Lily questionably. Lily nodded and Sarah smiled. She took Sirius's hand and they walked off to the center of the dance field. Remus was the next one to appear.

"Care to dance Aimee?" Remus asked, blushing.

"And you are supposed to be Orion?" Aimee guessed.

"You really are into Greek mythology." Remus said amazed. "Do you want to dance?" He offered again.

"Sure." Aimee accepted. Lily sighed and walked over to sit down by her friends.

All of a sudden James appeared in front of her. "One dance." He pleaded. Lily took a second to look at his costume. He now had a long, curly, brown hair with a beard to match. His pants looked like the hindquarters of a goat and there were horns in his hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and pipes were slung over his back. Around his neck was a wreath of pine.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Lily sneered.

"Dance with me and I'll tell you." James retorted. "One dance. That's all I want. Then I'll leave you alone. No more lilies. No more stalking. If you want I'll never talk to you again except when necessary. Please."

"Promise to leave me alone." Lily asked.

"I promise." James said. He held out his hand. The song stopped and a new one started. It was a slow melody and all the girls were leaning on their boyfriends. Lily took his hand.

"One song." She walked out on to the dance floor. James put his hand around her waist. They started moving slowly. "I thought you weren't going to wear a costume." Lily murmured.

"Well this one seemed appropriate." James answered.

"How so?" Lily asked.

"Don't you even know you are?" James asked, amazed.

"No." Lily answered honestly. "Aimee suggested it." Suddenly it dawned on her. "You planned this. You told Aimee what to tell me to wear. And then you had Sirius and Remus take away my friends." She accused.

"You are giving me way to much credit." James said. "But do you want to know the story of Pan" He motioned to his costume, "And Pitys or not."

"Fine." Lily conceded. "Tell me."

"Pan was desperately in love with Pitys." James began. "But Pitys swore that she would never be married. She ran from the maraudering Pan. From that day on Pan wore a wreath of pine around his neck. Someone was once a poem about it. 'Sing also of Pitys who hated marriage, who fled fast as the wind over the mountains to escape the unlawful wooing of Pan, and her fate - how she disappeared into the soil herself; put the blame of Ge (Earth)! Then she may perhaps lament the sorrows and the fate of the wailing Nymphe.' Since then the pine tree has represented love"

"Wow." Lily whispered. "How did you know all that"

James shrugged. "I like Muggle stories as well as their games. So do you like the story? I was hoping that you wouldn't turn yourself into a pine tree at the end of the night."

Lily laughed softly. "I love it. It's sad though. But it does suit us." She said sadly. She put her head on James's shoulder as they danced in silence.

A few moments later James broke the silence. He whispered into Lily's ear. "So is there any chance of us getting together?"

"I'm sorry James." Lily said. "But I don't think there is. We're just to different."

"I'll always love you." James told her.

"I think I'll always love you to." Lily answered truthfully. "But we just weren't meant to be." The song ended. Lily drew back.

"One more dance." James pleaded. Lily was about to answer when she heard someone screaming. She turned her head.

Standing there were two third years. There were leaves in their hair. "Death eaters." The girl screamed. She fainted.

The boy caught her then slowly put her on the floor. He ran up to Dumbledore. "There here. All of them. I didn't see You-Know-Who. They just came from Hogsmede. I could see the Death Mark. They're attacking." He said that in one long breath. His face was white. Everyone started to scream. Dumbledore had to put a spell on himself to be heard.

"Everyone to their dormitory. Professors, Potter, and Evans. Follow me." With that Dumbledore started to stride as fast as possible towards the door. Lily and James took a second to transfigure their costumes into Muggle pants and shirts. They started to run after him and the professors. Sirius and Remus followed close behind. From the corner of their eyes they could see the prefects ushering everyone towards the dormitories. Finally they ran out of the doors and were on the grounds.

Lily gaped at the people who were standing there. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick, Remus, Sirius, Lily, and James verse thirteen Death Eaters.

Dumbledore stepped forward and one of the Death Eaters copied the movements. "So where is Voldermort." Dumbledore asked.

"He couldn't be bothered to come here." The Death Eater sneered. "So I offered to kill you in his place."

"Tridain." Dumbledore named the man in front of him. "It's not to late to come back my old friend. I would welcome you here."

"You always thought that." The man named Tridain scoffed. "That you could save anyone. That you were always better. Well, '_old friend_' I am here to kill you." Tridain motioned with his hand. Three of the Death Eaters stepped forward to help him. Dumbledore calmly took out his wand. In spite of themselves, the Death Eaters looked scared. That left one each for the rest of them.

Sirius and Remus moved so they were back-to-back. Lily and James copied the movement. James turned to Lily. "I love you." He turned back to face the Death Eater in front of him. Lily turned to deal with her own.

James stepped forward and started to walk in a circle. The Death Eater mimicked the pattern. "James Potter." James introduced himself. "Where you there the night that my parents were murdered?" He spat.

"The Potters." The Death Eater said. "I think I had that pleasure. I was the one who shot the Mark up that evening. Tonight I shall do it again over your dead body." He raised his right hand lazily and shot a curse at James. He jumped out of the way and sent one back. The Death Eater conjured a shield that sent it back. "I don't believe I introduced myself yet. I'm Regent." He shot another curse at James. James deflected and returned it. "Is that the best that you can do boy? I expected better. Your parents certainly put up a better fight. Well your mom did anyway."

James sent a curse that was yet again turned aside. "Don't talk about my parents."

"Then should I talk about your aunt and uncle. I killed them myself." He shot another curse at James. James shot one back. Regent deflected it but wasn't prepared for the one that followed. He was in a full body bind.

"I said don't talk about my family." James shouted. He cast another hex and the Death Eater started screaming. James bent down. "Don't worry. It'll wear off eventually." The Death Eater just kept screaming. Then James heard Lily shriek. He ran over to her. He paused as he saw that she had already taken care of the situation.

"Stufey." She yelled. James ran over to her.

"Why did you scream." he asked. She held out her arm. There was a huge burn that was obviously hurting her. James tapped it with his wand. He then turned to find Remus and Sirius. They had already dispatched with their Death Eaters and were coming over to them. Lily looked around at the rest of the people. McGonagall was still dueling with one of the Death Eaters, but she was obviously winning. The other professors had dealt with their Death Eaters even though Slughorn had needed help. Lily turned back to James. He was staring at something on the horizon. Lily turned to look. Her mouth dropped then her expression changed to one of fierce determination and resolve. James's expression mirrored hers. Walking up to meet them was Lord Voldermort.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the cliffy. I'll try and update sometime this week. Thanks to GiddyGirlie, anon, Heartsdesire456, and Cassie93 for reviewing.**


End file.
